Imai Nobume
Imai Nobume, a właściwie Mukuro NobutasuManga Gintama: Rozdział 398, str. 16, jest członkiem Oddziału Zabójców i Wicekapitanem Mimawarigumi.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 367, str. 19 Wygląd Nobume jest młodą kobietą o trójkątnej twarzy z osadzonymi w niej ciemnoczerwonymi oczami. Ma długie granatowe włosy, równo przyciętą grzywkę i dwa krótsze, prostokątne kosmyki opadające na twarz. Z tyłu szyi ma wytatuowany symbol Naraku, przypominający ptaka z rozłożonymi skrzydłami. Ubrana jest w typowy kostium Mimawarigumi. Pod szyją ma białą długą chustkę opadającą na biały kostium z kołnierzem, zdobiony na ramionach złotymi guzikami, a z przodu prostokątnymi klamrami. Imai zagina mankiety. Strój sięgający do kostek spięty jest ciemnym grubym pasem ze srebrną klamrą, natomiast poniżej został rozcięty na pół. Pod nim kobieta nosi krótkie, sięgające do pół-uda granatowe spodenki i tego samego koloru zakolanówki zdobione białą nicią. Na nogach ma białe buty sięgające łydek. Historia Imai została wytrenowana na profesjonalną zabójczynię, po czym przyłączyła się do oddziałów Mimawarigumi. Wcześniej służyła w Naraku i w bardzo młodym wieku została okrzykniętą jedną z Trójcy Naraku. Kiedy Yoshida Shoyou był osadzony w więzieniu uczył Nobume, która pełniła rolę jego strażnika. Osobowość Imai jest sadystką, choć sprawia wrażenie spokojnej i opanowanej osoby, posłusznie wykonującej polecenia przełożonego. Wszystko zmienia się, kiedy zaczyna zabijać. Szybko pozbywa się przeciwników, wpadając w morderczy szał. Potrafi zaatakować sprzymierzeńca, kiedy uzna go za swojego rywala - zamiast walczyć z terrorystami całą uwagę skupiła na Sougo. Nie przebiera w słowach, przy czym potrafi być wulgarna. Humor poprawia jej jedzenie pączków. Imai posiada również swoją dziecinną stronę. Daje się namówić na grę w "kopnij puszkę" albo rzuca na rękę Isaburo, jakby była wygłodniałym zwierzęciem, a nie zabójcą elitarnego oddziału policji. Fabuła Saga Baragaki thumb|180px|Nobume zamierza zaatakować Hijikatę Nobume pojawia się podczas sporu Mimawarigumi z Shinsengumi. Zamierza zaatakować Hijikatę, ale powstrzymuje ją Sougo.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 367, str. 14 Następnie Sasaki wysyła ją na misję. Okazuje się, że kobieta jest wysokiej klasy zabójcą i nie zatrzyma się dopóki nie pokona wszystkich wrogów. Jakiś czas później walczy z kilkoma członkami gangu, którzy padają jeden za drugim. Szybko i zwinnie oczyszcza drogę tak, że Yamazaki i Kondo nie mają okazji wyciągnąć katany. Gdy wskakuje na kolejne piętro, na drodze staje jej Sougo. Imai spostrzegła, iż mają te same oczy, które nazywa "oczami mordercy". Kiedy Okita oznajmia, że zabójczyni nie zależy na gangu, tylko na jego głowie, ta w odpowiedzi przecina skałę znajdującą się za jego plecami.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 368, str. 3 - 6 thumb|left|180px|Nobume zajada się pączkiem Dochodzi między nimi do zażartej i wyrównanej walki. Przerywają jednak swój spór, by zająć się członkami gangu. Wymyślają sadomasochistyczną grę, w której uderzają wpadających do sali wrogów. Po jej zakończeniu znowu wracają do przerwanej wcześniej czynności. Kobieta kolejno niszczy podpory budynku, ale kapitan Shinsengumi pozostaje nieuchwytny.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 368, str. 14Manga Gintama: Rozdział 368, str. 18 W końcu Sougo oznajmia, że to nie ona jest jego celem i odchodzi, pozostawiając ją w walącym się budynku. Manga Gintama: Rozdział 370, str. 1 - 3 Następnego dnia Sasaki siedzi na rumowisku z wędką i pączkiem jako przynętą. Imai wygrzebuje się z gruzów skacząc za jedzeniem.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 370, str.14 Saga Pierwsza Kurtyzana thumb|200px|Imai wraz z Tsukuyo ratuje Gintokiego Imai pilnuje księżniczki, młodszej siostry Szoguna. Kiedy Tsukuyo wymyśla grę, postanawia się do niej przyłączyć. Zmusza Gintokiego do kopnięcia puszki, która w konsekwencji przeszywa na wylot głowę Szoguna. Wspólnie z Tsukuyo i Gintokim próbuje wymyślić plan, dzięki któremu wyjdą cało ze spotkania z Sadasadą. Kobiety układają nieprzytomnego młodego mężczyznę w łóżku i kładą się obok niego. Imai naśladuje głos Szoguna w rozmowie z Sadasadą. Zostają jednak złapani przez jego strażników, po czym cała trójka ląduje w więziennej celi. Pojawiają się tam Hijikata, Kondo i Sougo, który torturuje Nobume zajadając się jej ulubionymi pączkami. W walce z sadystą pomaga jej Kagura. thumb|180px|left|Nobume niszczy serce statku Po wyjściu z więzienia Nobume przyłącza się do Yorozui i Tsukuyo. Oskarża Sadasadę o zamach na Bakfu i oznajmia, że przybywa go aresztować. Pojawia się jednak Oboro, który walczy z Gintokim. Imai razem z Tsukuyo ratuje rannego Sakatę. Informuje go, że został trafiony zatrutą igłą. Pomimo swojej determinacji sama zostaje ranna w ramię. Jednakże Sasaki przybywa na pomoc z oddziałem Mimawarigumi i członkami Shinsengumi. Kiedy Gintoki i Tsukuyo wybierają się po głowę byłego Szoguna, Nobume idzie z nimi bowiem "polowania są zabawniejsze w grupie". Pod przebraniem wślizgują się na latający statek Sadasady, gdzie mordują jego ludzi. Następnie kobieta niszczy serce pojazdu uniemożliwiając przeciwnikom ucieczkę. 176px|thumb|Symbol Naraku Po całym zajściu stoi przed drzwiami sali, w której leży Isaburo. Kiedy mężczyzna zwraca się do niej opuszcza szpital. Manga Gintama: Rozdział 398, str. 6 Po zamordowaniu Sadasady przez Takasugiego, Imai pojawia się na dachu budynku, na którym stoi już Oboro. Nazywa ją Mukuro. Wspomina też, że kiedyś była jednym z trzech piór Naraku. Nawiązuje się między nimi rozmowa dotycząca uczniów Shoyou. Zaprzecza jakoby Gintoki i Takasugi byli do siebie podobni. Uważa, że srebrnowłosy samuraj zamierza chronić, to co pozostawił po sobie jego mistrz, a Shinsuke pragnie wszystko zniszczyć. Łączą ich jedynie oczy przepełnione smutkiem.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 398, str. 16 - 19 Jakiś czas później Nobume pomaga po raz ostatni spotkać się Suzuran i Maizo.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 399, str. 14 Saga Żegnaj Shinsnegumi Walki *Okita Sougo kontra Imai Nobume *Sakata Gintoki, Shimura Shinpachi, Kagura, Imai Nobume i Tsukuyo kontra Straż Sadasady *Okita Sougo kontra Imai Nobume II Relacje *'Sasaki Isaburo': Imai szanuje swojego szefa i posłusznie wykonuje jego polecenia. Szczerze wierzyła, że przeżył zamach na swoje życie, choć niektórzy w to wątpili. Manga Gintama: Rozdział 389, str. 6 Gdy Oboro pyta ją o dalsze plany, oświadcza, że będzie towarzyszyć Isaburo w jego poczynaniach. Manga Gintama: Rozdział 398, str. 17 thumb|200px|right|Spotkanie Nobume z Oboro *'Oboro': Najwyraźniej Imai zna Oboro jeszcze z dawnych lat. Podczas rozmowy mężczyzna zwraca się do niej starym imieniem, Mukuro i nazywa jedną z trzech piór Naraku. Ciekawi go zachowanie kobiety, która według niego skierowała swój miecz przeciwko niebiosom. Oświadcza jej, że podczas kolejnego spotkania przekonają się, które pióro spadnie. *'Okita Sougo': Wybrała go na swojego przeciwnika. Uważa, że posiada on "oczy zabójcy". Zwrócił uwagę Imai, kiedy powstrzymał jej atak na Hijikatę. Od tamtej pory nie dawała mu nawet chwili wytchnienia, ale ostatecznie przegrała walkę. Pomimo kąśliwych uwag i szczerej niechęci, okazuje się, że potrafią ze sobą współpracować, co miało miejsce podczas rzucenia mieczami w obserwujących ich szpiegów. Manga Gintama: Rozdział 390, str. 3 *'Kagura': Nie tylko obie uwielbiają jeść, ale mają wspólnego przeciwnika, którym jest Kapitan Pierwszej Dywizji Shinsengumi. Kiedy mężczyzna pojawia się z pączkami w więzieniu, Imai i Kagura wspólnymi siłami przeciągają go przez kraty celi, by potem zajadać się zdobyczą.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 389, str. 5 *'Tokugawa Soyo': Rozkazano jej ochraniać księżniczkę. Mają dość dobre relacje, a kiedy Soyo boi się spać Nobume dotrzymuje jej towarzystwa. *'Takasugi Shinsuke': Nie wiadomo zbyt wiele o jego relacjach z Nobume. Oboro wypomina jej połączenie sił z Takasugim, w wyniku czego skierowała swój miecz przeciw niebiosom. Ta jednak oświadcza, że zamierza z nim współpracować, jeśli tego chce Isaburo.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 398, str. 17 Cytaty * "W tym pałacu nie macie żadnych sprzymierzeńców. Jeśli nie jesteście gotowi na przejęcie państwa, zginiecie. Jedyną różnicą jest to, że zamiast mnie zabije was ten starzec. Jeśli chcecie przyłączyć się do bitwy o kraj, zapomnijcie o czerni i bieli." Manga Gintama: Rozdział 390, str. 4 *''"Nie pozwolę ci zeżreć całego smacznego przyjęcia. Z donutami jest tak, że najlepszy kęs zawsze smakuje najlepiej."'' Manga Gintama: Rozdział 394, str. 15 Ciekawostki * Jej postać bazuje na osobie Imai Noburo, który wyznał, że wraz z Tadasaburo i innymi był zamieszany w zabójstwo Sakamoto Ryōmy. * Jej ulubionym jedzeniem są donuty. * Oboro zwraca się do niej "Mukuro". Imię to może oznaczać kości, ciało lub zwłoki. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Członkowie Mimawarigumi